Saving
by Kat7
Summary: Kat finds herself under a test to see if she is old enough to withstand the matrix, but when agents find out of neos plans, all heck breaks loose.


Matrix 2:Saving  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer; I own nothing of the matrix exept the charactors you don't recignize,   
I own Kat(I am her in a way)  
Summery:Neo is sent on a mission to find more people for the resistince.   
He ends up in a school and finds that he isn't the only one that the matrix has aloud   
to have gifts.  
  
Chapter one:::School preminitoins and guns  
  
(Please don't flame me for my own charactor if you don't like it don't reveiw  
because my ego gets hurt easy.)  
  
  
  
It was pouring rain outside, landing in huge puddles or on top of the school.   
Kat was always looking out of the window. She always wished she was anywhere but   
school. She was different, she knew it and the other kids at her school knew it. What   
made her different none of them knew she just was. She didn't care though. She   
made her difference show she didn't try to make friends or to fit in. She was her own   
self.   
Today she was walking down the hall to her next class, when she had a major  
preminison. It was of a kid walking in the school and starting to shoot with the gun in   
his hand, all the other doors were like that. she suddenly came back to earth right   
before she walked into a door "woah buddy" she said silently to herself. That never   
happened to her before, infact lately everything has been really strange to her. She   
walks into her class room still thinking of what happend. But soon forgot it and relized  
she was in her favorite class of all Art. She loved to draw out her feelings so she took  
art. As she sat down and looked up where her teacher was usally standing   
Mrs. Mallory wasn't there instead it was some guy, ohwell. she thought at least he is   
cute. As the bell sounded to anounce class was begining every one waited egerly for   
the sub. to start.  
" hello class I will be your sub for the day my name is Mr. thomas anderson. you can   
call me neo." he annouced then he said to work on what they were working on before   
so Kat got to work but she started to think about her priminison from earlyer. She   
was trying to remember what time the clock said as Neo came up to her. "Thats a   
very good picture he said soon she remembered what she was doing and after a   
minute of silence she said "oh sorry about that I was off in lala land."   
" Its okay, But that is a good picture" Neo stated agian he looked down at the canvis   
with a dark full moon night seen. she looked up and studyed him quikely she noticed he  
was wearing all black too. weird she thought. then it hit her like magic ..the time, that  
the priminison said 2:05 Thats during this class she thought, what time was it now   
There were no clocks in the art room but neo had a watch on. Um, excuse me can   
I ask the time?" She asked. "sure it is 1:58" he said and smiled at her. as though   
he knew what was going to happen. he went back to his busy work. 'God its gonna   
happen soon what should I do' she thought what should i do?   
Neo Looked at the class before him, all was going as planned. Kat new it was   
going to happen, he could see it in her blue eyes. For most of the begining of the hour   
it looked as though she was in her own world most of the class stayed away from her.   
She was in all black, 'Perfact for the Matrix she already has the cloths' he thought.   
He looked at his watch 2:59 a 6 minutes in counting lets hope she trys to do something   
to save the people, that was her test. If she could stop the man she seen in her   
preminition then he would take her out of the matrix. He knew she could. The matrix   
has been inplanting thoughts of the future in her mind for as long as she could   
remember this one was no different.   
'I know what I have to do' she thought as she put her paint brush down.   
She looked over at neo who was looking at her watch then looked at her. 'I swear   
he knows something. alright either I let people die or I save them and die in the   
process. I don' t like those odds but alright.' She heard tires squelling to a stop.   
She looked at Neo. He was picking up his trench coat and breif case. Kat bolted   
from where she was standing to the door and ran out of the class room.   
Neo watched her as she ran out. Nobody in the art room noticed they were   
all mostly cleaning and finishing up. He walked out of the room. Putting his trench   
coat on,  
and sunglasses. He opened the breif case he was carrying as he walked and pulled   
out a fairly large Automatic gun. 'time for the show he thought.' as he seen Kat   
running ahead of him.  
'Weapons weapons, I need weapons. She ran past her locker. Backing up she  
started to unlock the combination. She didn't even notice neo approching with a gun.  
She was fumbiling around in her back pack for a Jack knife she always carried I   
mean the city is a dangerous place at night. She found it and slammed the door shut.   
'Great weapon aginst a gun, boy I hope I don't get kicked out of school.' she thought  
looking up at the hallway clock.  
Neo stopped dead in the middle of the hall as she watched Kat get something out   
to steady her balence. Then it hit her.  
~Preminition~  
It was her and neo fighing together aginst the kids, then guys and suits walking all over.   
Neo shouted for her to get out and run and that he couldn't get hurt.   
She ran right into a man in a suit she took the knife she was holding and put it right   
in his head before he had reached for his gun.  
~  
Neo wasn't sure what Kat was doing at first, Another preminition. She opened   
her eyes. "Come on neo, Hurry up!" she yelled to him. and turned around starting into  
a jog. Neo started to run behind her. 'she finnally figured out we fight on the same   
team.' he thought with that they rounded a corner right into a war. Much bigger then   
the test that was planed for her there were agents all over. They figured out what he  
was doing here. 'great' he thought as he lifted up his gun.  
  



End file.
